megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
New Resistance Base
New Resistance Base is the main base of operations of the Resistance in the Mega Man Zero series. After the first Resistance Base was damaged by an attack from Neo Arcadia, the Resistance evacuated to the new base between the first and second Mega Man Zero games, to which they operate from for the rest of the war. The second base is more detailed and organized compared to the previous base. Some of its features are a command room (with a teleporter in it), eight barracks, a maintenance room, among other things, and labels to present what is the room above each door. The base contains an elevator in the center. Judging by its artwork and the presence of a harbor, its seems to be located inside of a mountain or cliff adjacent to a body of water. Although the base is new (according to Elpizo, construction was finished just as the second game began), Neo Arcadia is fully aware of its location, since Sage Harpuia dropped Zero in front of the base, and after Operation Righteous Strike, Neo Arcadia attempted to destroy it with an aerial strike. Floors *'R' - Roof with two towers equipped with cannons to scan the area for Neo Arcadian forces. *'5' - Arsenal where the cannon shells are stored. There's also a ladder for each tower. *'4' - To the left of the elevator is a lookout where Hirondelle watches the area and a storage room (ROOM) with Pic. On the opposite side is a maintenance room (ROOM) where Rocinolle treats injured Reploids and the command center (CMD) with a teleporter operated by Rouge and Joan where missions are taken. The command room leads to a corridor with two more rooms, Cerveau's lab (LAB.) and Ciel's lab (CIEL). Alouette and Doigt are in this floor. *'3' - Area where Andrew strolls by on the left. In the second game there is a dorm (ROOM) to the left, but in the third game it was omitted and will only appear with Mod Card #25. To the right there is a hall (ROOM) that has four rooms (03A, 03B, 03C, 03D) that serves as the soldiers' barracks. In Mega Man Zero 2 the soldiers rescued in the Forest of Dysis stay in this floor. *'2' - To the left there is a hall (HALL) that resembles a locker room with 10 lockers, 3 tables, and 19 boxes. To the right there is another hall (ROOM) that, like the 3rd floor, has four rooms (02A, 02B, 02C, 02D) that appear to be living quarters. In Mega Man Zero 2 the ten brainwashed soldiers rescued in the Crystal Cave mission stay in these quarters. Hibou is in this floor in the third game. *'1' - Contains a data library (1F-A), and a storage room (1F-B) and a harbor where supplies comes in. Hibou, Perroquiet, Autruche, and Menart are in this floor. Mod Cards In Mega Man Zero 3 the base can be customized in a number of ways with Mod Cards. Gallery MMZ2 New Base.png|Soundtrack artwork MMZ2 Commander Room.png|Soundtrack artwork MMZ2 Labo.png|Soundtrack artwork MMZ3BaseConcept.png|''Mega Man Zero 3'' concept art Category:Mega Man Zero locations